When You're Gone
by Park Hirinko
Summary: Saat kau berlalu pergi kuhitung langkah-langkahmu. Saat kau tak ada, Seluruh hatiku merindukanmu. Saat kau tak ada, Aku merindukanmu. Tahukah kau betapa aku sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This Story By Park Hirinko

- When You're Gone-

Helllloooo Minna-san ^^

I was making a story, sad story maybe :D  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Avril – When you're gone.

Happy reading ^^

Don't forget review ^^

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Hoaam.."

"Ternyata masih pukul lima, masih ada waktu untuk siap-siap." Gumamku pelan. Lalu akupun mengambil handuk dan mandi.

-15 minute later-

Setelah selesai berpakaian akupun turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama Kaa-san Tou-san dan Nii-san ku.

"Selamat pagi semua." Sapaku

"Pagi juga sayang, ayo cepat sarapan nanti kamu terlambat sekolah." Ujar Kaa-sanku lembut.

"Iya Kaa-san." Jawabku

Setelah selesai sarapan aku dan Nii-sanku berpamitan berangkat sekolah. Jarak antara sekolah dan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai kesana.

Oh iya, hampir lupa.

Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, aku berumur 16 tahun, masih sangat muda kan? Hehehe. Aku bersekolah di Konoha International High School (KISH). Kata orang-orang sih KIHS adalah sekolah elit, dan hanya orang-orang kaya dan pintarlah yang bisa masuk kesana. Dan, aku juga masih bisa dibilang "newbie" disana, karena aku murid baru dikelas XI.

Jika kalian bertanya padaku, apa aku sudah mempunyai pacar. Akan kujawab "Tidak" heheh karena apa? Karena memang sebenarnya aku itu Single, heheheh. Tapi.. kalau orang yang aku suka sih, ada. Dia adalah cowo paling tampan disekolahku, dia juga termasuk orang yang pintar ah, tidak! Dia itu jenius! Sudah Tampan, Jenius lagi. Siapa yang tidak akan naksir kalo liat dia? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia memiliki banyak fansgirl disekolahku! Sayangnya, dia orangnya dingin dan cuek.

Meskipun dia dingin dan cuek, entah kenapa hatiku tetap saja menyukai dia. Dan kalian tahu? Dia adalah classmate sekaligus teman sebangku-ku! Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku kan?

KISH – Kelas XI IPA 2

"Pagi minna-san." Sapaku

"Pagi juga Sakura-Chan." jawab semua teman-teman sekelasku, terkecuali dia. Lalu akupun memutuskan untuk langsung duduk dikursiku.

"Pagi Sasuke." Sapaku padanya

"Hn.." jawabnya singkat. "Hn" 1 kata dua huruf yang menjadi kata favoritenya, dan kata itu juga yang sering aku dengar darinya

"Sakura? Boleh aku pinjam bukumu?" ujar seseorang mengagetkanku.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

Gimana ceritanya? Ini masih chapter 1 kok hehehe…

Jangan lupa review yaaa… ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Pagi Sasuke." Sapaku padanya

"Hn.." jawabnya singkat. "Hn" 1 kata dua huruf yang menjadi kata favoritenya, dan kata itu juga yang sering aku dengar darinya

"Sakura? Boleh aku pinjam bukumu?" ujar seseorang mengagetkanku.

Siapa orang yang berkata tadi? Penasaran? Chapter 2 Publish! ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
This Story By Park Hirinko  
- When You're Gone-

Helllloooo Minna-san ^^  
I was making a story, sad story maybe :D  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Avril – When you're gone.  
Happy reading ^^  
Don't forget review ^^

* * *

*Still **SAKURA POV ***

"Sakura? Boleh aku pinjam bukumu?" ujar seseorang mengagetkanku. Ternyata dia adalah…..

Sasuke!

"E-eh, iya Sasuke, i-ini." Ujar-ku gugup

"Kau gugup? Biasa sajalah, bukankah kita sudah berteman sejak kecil?" ujarnya panjang.

Ah, iya. Aku lupa! Sasuke itu hanya Cuek kepada wanita lain, tidak denganku! Karena apa? Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, kami berpisah saat aku berusia 12 tahun dan Sasuke 13 tahun. Sudah 4 tahun aku dan dia tidak bertemu. Aku sangat bersyukur karena sekarang aku bisa bersamanya lagi.

Tanpa kusadari bel masukpun berbunyi dan kamipun memulai kegiatan belajar dan mengajar.

Istirahat

"Kau mau ke kantin?" tawarku.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Yasudah, oh iya Sasuke. Kau ingat tidak, saat kita akan berpisah?" tanyaku.

"Hn."

"Saat itu aku sedang menangis karena aku tidak ingin jauh darimu." Ujarku pelan

"Hn." Jawabnya lalu menatapku.

"Hahahah dan sekarang tanpa aku sangka, kita bertemu lagi."

"Hn."

"Kau ini dari dulu tidak berubah ya Sasuke, tetap stay cool dan dingin."

"You know me so well." Jawabnya

"Hahahah… iya iya.."

Pulang Sekolah

"Mau pulang bareng Sasuke?" Tanyaku

"Tidak, aku ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke

"Oh, yasudah. Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak usah, kau pulang saja duluan."

"Baiklah, See you Sasuke."

"Hn."

'Entahlah, setelah pembicaraan singkat antara aku dan Sasuke tadi, aku mempunyai firasat buruk, ada apa ya?' pikirku

"Mudah-mudahan kau baik-baik saja Sasuke.' Gumamku

**SAKURA POV END**

Rumah Sakit

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya dok?"

-TBC-

* * *

Kemanakah Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja? *ngomong ala host*

Lalu siapa yang berada di Rumah Sakit? Siapakah orang yang sedang Sakit itu(?)

*pertanyaan gaje, abaikan*

Review yaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
This Story By Park Hirinko  
- When You're Gone-

Helllloooo Minna-san ^^  
I was making a story, sad story maybe :D  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Avril – When you're gone.  
Happy reading ^^  
Don't forget review ^^

Chapter 3 Publish….

* * *

Rumah Sakit

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya dok?"

Maaf saya harus mengatakan ini, dengan berat hati saya katakan anda divonis menderita Leukimia stadium akhir." Ujar sang Dokter

"Ap-apa? Jangan bercanda dok!" Teriak seorang pria

"Saya tidak sedang bercanda Tuan Uchiha."

"Hhh.. Terimakasih dok."

**SASUKE POV**

Kaget, itulah yang kurasakan saat Dokter menyatakan bahwa aku… divonis mengidap penyakit leukimia stadium akhir. Dan, yang kutau penyakit itu tidak ada obatnya. Untuk bertahan beberapa tahun atau bulan saja harus terapi.

"B-bagaimana… jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan dia…" gumamku pelan ketika bayangan gadis itu teringat olehku. Gadis yang memiliki rambut langka. Gadis yang kuat, baik dan pengertian. Gadis yang selama ini aku sukai secara diam-diam. Gadis yang ingin selalu aku jaga. Dan gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno, temanku sejak kecil.

Aku tidak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana ekspresi Sakura, jika sampai dia mengetahui tentang penyakitku ini. Apakah dia akan tetap disampingku, sampai akhir hayatku ini? Oke.. karena Sakura aku jadi banyak bicara begini.

Tanpa sadar darah segar mengalir dari hidungku. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun mengambil sapu tangan disaku celanaku dan mengelapnya.

"Entah berapa lama lagi aku hidup, aku ingin disisa hidupku ini, aku jalani bersamamu Sakura." Gumamku

Lalu akupun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan merahasiakan tentang penyakitku ini kepada siapun.

Kediaman Uchiha

"Darimana saja Sasuke? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Aniki-ku yang bawel ini

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku

"Hey, sopan sedikitlah pada Aniki-mu ini Sasuke."

"Aku ke kamar dulu, aku lelah." Jawabku singkat karena tidak kuat menahan pusing yang aku rasakan ini.

Sesampainya di kamarku, akupun langsung tertidur.

#Keesokan Harinya

"Ngghhh… jam berapa ini?" gumamku pelan. Lalu turun dari kasur dan langsung siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke." sapa Kaa-sanku saat aku menuruni tangga

"Hn, pagi juga Kaa-san."

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat Sasuke." Ujar Kaa-sanku dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak Kaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yasudah, kamu sarapan dulu ya."

"Hn." Lalu akupun sarapan bersama keluargaku.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Pamitku

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan Sasuke." Pesan Kaa-san

"Hn."

Sesampainya di sekolah, akupun langsung menuju ke kelas.

Class

"Pagi Sasuke." Sapa gadis itu

"Hn."

"Kau sedang sakit Sasuke? Kulihat wajahmu pucat." Tanya gadis itu

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura." Jawabku pelan lalu…

BRUK!

"SASUKE!"

-TBC-

* * *

Maaf baru sempat Update :D

Insyallah kalo banyak respon aku bakal update kilat :P *LOL*

Maafkan juga jika banyak typo :D

Don't forget to review guys ^^ jangan jadi silent readers oke?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
This Story By Park Hirinko  
- When You're Gone-

Helllloooo Minna-san ^^  
I was making a story, sad story maybe :D  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Avril – When you're gone.  
Happy reading ^^  
Don't forget review ^^

Chapter 4 Publish….

* * *

*Still **SASUKE POV ***

Tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur saat kurasakan pusing mendera kepalaku lagi dan…

BRUK!

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

**SASUKE POV END**

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke pingsan dihadapannya.

"Ayo bawa Sasuke ke UKS." Ujar Naruto teman sekelas Sasuke dan Sakura sambil membopong Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto yang membawa Sasuke ke UKS. Sesampainya di UKS.

"Astaga… Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Shizune-sensei

"Saya juga tidak tahu Sensei. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke pingsan." Terang Sakura

"Astaga… yasudah. Naruto tidurkan Sasuke dikasur." Perintah Shizune-sensei

"Ne, Sensei."

"Sakura? Mau kembali ke kelas?" tanya Naruto

"Ah, tidak. Kau duluan saja. Aku ingin menemani Sasuke hingga sadar."

"Hmm.. baiklah."

Lalu Narutopun pergi meninggalkan UKS.

"Sasuke.. lekas bangun.." gumam Sakura lirih.

# 15 menit kemudian.

"Ngggh…"  
"Sasuke? Kau sadar?" tanya Sakura

"Hn, dimana aku?"

"Kamu di UKS Sasuke, tadi kau pingsan."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu tanpa sadar darah segar mengucur dari hidung Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau mimisan." Jerit Sakura

"Hah?" Sasuke kaget lalu meraba sekitar hidungnya dan ternyata benar. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Sini aku bersihkan."

"Hn." Lalu Sakurapun membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Sasuke

"Sebenarnya, kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Aku baru kali ini melihat kau mimisan." Tanya Sakura

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan." Jawab Sasuke dusta. Padahal dia tahu, bahwa itu memang tanda orang yang mengidap penyakit leukimia.

'Maafkan aku telah berbohong padamu Sakura.' Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Yasudah. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja."

"Hn."

**SAKURA POV**

Aku tahu kau berbohong Sasuke, dari sorot matamu aku sudah tahu kau berbohong. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku harap suatu saat kau akan memberitahukanya kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu begini lagi. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sasuke.

"Kau lapar Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Tidak."

"Hmm baiklah. Oh iya, aku ke kelas dulu ya." Pamitku. Tetapi saat aku beanjak dari kursiku, tangan Sasuke menahanku.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon temani aku disini." Pintanya. Melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali ke kelas dan duduk lagi.

"Baiklah."

"Terimakasih."

"Ne."

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuatku Kaget.

"E-eh?"

-TBC-

* * *

Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje :3

Aku akan berusaha buat update kilat kok :D  
sebenarnya bingung juga. Mau lanjut atau enggak. Soalnya yang respon dikit :3

Review ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
This Story By Park Hirinko  
- When You're Gone-

Helllloooo Minna-san ^^  
I was making a story, sad story maybe :D  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Avril – When you're gone.  
Happy reading ^^  
Don't forget review ^^

Chapter 5 Publish….

* * *

*Still **SAKURA POV***

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuatku Kaget.

"E-eh?"

'kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Apa yang harus Aku jawab? Ya Tuhan…" pikirku.

"Sakura?" panggilnya lembut

"Ah, i-iya?"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi sebenarnya… Aku memang mencintaimu Sasuke, maaf." ujarku lirih. Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Aku Kaget sekaligus terharu.

"Hah?" kulihat Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan menatapku.

"Ya, sebenarnya sudah lama Aku menyukai ah tidak, mencintaimu Sakura. Hmm apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

'Ya Tuhan… apa Aku bermimpi?' pikirku karena kaget atas ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi Sakura. Jadi? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hm.. tentu Sasuke, Aku mau." Jawabku. Lalu Sasuke pun memelukku

"Aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku Sakura." Bisiknya.

"I-iya S-Sasuke, Aku juga."

1 bulan telah berlalu. Selama itu juga Aku dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan, hari ini adalah Hari Anniversary 1 month Aku dan Sasuke. Tapi, hari ini Aku tidak melihat Sasuke dimanapun, bahkan di sekolahpun tidak. Aku mulai mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa. Akupun berinisiatif untuk menanyakannya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto? Apa kau melihat Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Ah, tidak. Dari tadi pagi Aku juga tidak melihat dia. Memang ada apa Sakura?

"Tidak.. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Apa kau tahu kenapa dia tidak Sekolah?"

"Oh iya, Aku ingat tadi pagi dia mengsmsku, katanya dia sakit, jadi tidak sekolah. Memangnya dia tidak memberi tahumu Sakura?"

"Ah, tidak. Yasudah, terimakasih Naruto." Ujarku lalu kembali ke kursiku.

'Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku yah? Lebih baik pulang sekolah Aku ke rumahnya saja' pikirku.

**SAKURA POV END**

*flashback* Tadi pagi.

"Sasuke? Ayo bangun, ini sudah siang." Ujar Mikoto(Kaa-sannya Sasuke+Itachi) sambil memasuki kamar Sasuke

"Astaga! Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi nak?" Jerit Mikoto kaget saat melihat Sasuke pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidung Sasuke.

"Kaa-san ada apa? Kenapa… Sasuke!" ucapan Itachi terpotong saat melihat Sasuke yang pingsan.

"C-cepat bawa Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit!" Jerit Mikoto panik.

Lalu Sasukepun segera dilarikan ke Konoha Hospital. Sesampainya disana Sasuke langsung masuk ruang UGD. Keluarga Uchiha Sudah sangat khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke,

"Itachi, tolong beritahu Temannya Sasuke, bahwa dia Sakit." Ujar Fugaku(Tou-sannya Sasuke+Itachi)

"Baik Tou-san." Lalu Itachipun mengsms Naruto menggunakan hp Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Dokter yang menangani Sasuke tadi keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" Tanya Mikoto Cemas

"Mungkin saya harus mengatakan ini, lebih baik anda ikut saya Nyonya."

"Hm, baiklah." Lalu Mikoto dan Sang Dokter pun berbicara secara empat mata *cielah-_-*

"Sebenarnya Leukimia yang diderita anak anda sudah semakin parah nyonya." Jelas sang dokter

"Ap-apa? L-leukimia? Anak saya mengidap penyakit leukimia dok?" ujar Mikoto kaget.

"Iya nyonya, sebenarnya, 1 bulan lalu anak anda check up kesini. Dan hasilnya dia mengidap leukimia stadium akhir."

"Astaga.. Ja-jadi Sasuke…." Mikoto tidak dapat menahan tangisnya.

"T-terimakasih dok." Lalu Mikotopun keluar.

"Bagaimana? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Fugaku

"S-Sasuke… dia.. mengidap penyakit leukimia." Ujar Mikoto lirih

"APA? S-sejak kapan?" tanya Itachi syok

"1 bulan lalu.. hiks.. hiks"

"J-jadi dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya itu dari kita? Astaga…" lalu merekapun masuk ke ruang ICU karena ruang perawatan Sasuke dipindahkan.

*flashback off* Back to Sakura

-kediaman Uchiha-

"Permisi.." Ujar Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Ya? Ahh.. Sakura. Ayo Masuk." Ujar Itachi ramah.

"Ah, ne."

-Ruang tamu-

"Itachi-Nii?" panggil Sakura

"Ne?"

"Apa Sasuke ada?" tanya Sakura to the point

"Ah itu…. Sebenarnya.."

"Ada apa Itachi-nii?"

"Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang dirawat di Konoha Hospital."

"APA? Kenapa bisa?"

"Mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkan, tapi Sebenarnya Sasuke mengidap penyakit leukimia stadium akhir." Jelas Itachi

"A-APA? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

"Tidak Sakura, apa kau ingin menjenguk Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Itachi

"Ne."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku juga akan kesana membawakan Sasuke makanan dan baju." Ujar itachi "Tunggu sebentar yah"

"N-ne.." ujar Sakura lirih karena menahan tangisnya.

Konoha Hospital

Sesampainya di KH, Sakura dan Itachi langsung ke Ruang dimana Sasuke dirawat.

"S-sasuke.." panggil Sakura lirih, ternyata Sasuke belum siuman juga.

"Sakura? Aku mau mengambil barang yang ketinggalan di rumah, tolong jaga Sasuke sebentar ya." Ujar Itachi.

"Ne." setelah itu Itachi pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya Sasuke? Kau tahu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Sakura lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba jari tangan Sasuke bergerak.

"Nggh.. Sakura.." Gumamnya

"Ya? Ini Aku Sasuke.." ujar Sakura menahan tangis.

"Jangan menangis Saku, Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis."

"Sasuke…" Lalu Sakurapun memeluk Sasuke.

"Maafkan Aku tidak bisa menjagamu lebih lama."

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke? Aku yakin! Kamu pasti akan sembuh!"

"Kau tahu? Leukimia itu tidak ada obatnya, terkecuali jika Aku menjalani terapi. Dan terapi juga hanya bisa bertahan beberapa bulan."

"Apa kau mau menjalani terapi itu Sasuke?"

"Mungkin tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut, jika nanti rambutku sudah rontok semua, kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Hihihi itu tidak akan terjadi Sasuke. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun, karena Aku mencintaimu."

"Terimakasih Sakura." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sejak saat itu, Sasukepun menjalani terapinya. Tentu saja ditemani oleh Sakura.

Sampai suatu saat….

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lembut

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa, tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku tau, kau lelaki yang kuat!"

"Tidak Sakura, Semua telah Aku coba, terapi dan juga obat. Tapi Aku rasa, ini percuma."

"Kau pasti sembuh Sasuke…"

"Kau mAkuan berjanji demi Aku?"

"Janji apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis saat Aku sudah tiada lagi. Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bahagia walaupun Aku tidak disampingmu." Ujar Sasuke menatap Sakura

"S-sasuke… Hiks hiks" Sakura pun menangis lalu Sasuke memeluknya.

"Berjanjilah, Aku mohon."

"Ne Sasuke, Aku berjanji."

3 Hari kemudian…

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Nada dering hp Sakura berbunyi.

"Itachi-Nii? Ada apa dia menelfonku?" gumamnya

"Ya? Halo?"

"Halo.. Sakura! Sas- Sasuke…." Terdengar nada panik dari Itachi

"Sasuke kenapa Nii-san?" Jerit Sakura tak kalah paniknya.

"lebih baik kau cepat kesini! Cepat!"

"Baik, Aku akan segera kesana." Lalu Sakurapun langsung pergi ke Konoha Hospital.

Konoha Hospital

"Sasuke Kenapa Nii-san?" Tanya Sakura Saat sudah datang.

"Tiba-tiba Sasuke mimisan lalu dia pingsan. Sampai sekarang dokter sedang memeriksanya."

"Sasuke… hiks..hiks..hiks." Tangisan Sakurapun pecah.

"Lebih baik kita berdo'a semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja." Ujar Itachi menenangkan Sakura. 2 jam telah berlalu, dokterpun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok?" tanya Itachi. Sedangkan dokter hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bercanda kan? Sasuke masih hidupkan?!" teriak Itachi tidak percaya.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Jawab Sang dokter

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura disertai tangisan. Lalu Itachi dan Sakura pun untuk melihat Sasuke terakhir kalinya.

"Sasuke… mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku…" ujar Sakura lirih sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Sasuke.

"Maafkan Aku, Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.."

"Kau tahu? Sampai kapanpun, Aku akan mencintaimu. Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku Sasuke." Sakurapun memeluk Sasuke yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

-Pemakaman-

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke akan pergi begitu cepat." Ujar Neji.

"Rasanya baru kemarin Aku berkenalan dengan dia, sekarang… kau sudah tenang di alam sana sobat." Ujar Naruto

"Sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap menjadi sahabat kami." Lanjutnya.

"Sakura-chan, yang sabar ya… Aku yakin Sasuke juga akan merindukanmu." Ujar Hinata menenangkan Sakura

"Sudah, jangan menangis, kau tidak ingin Sasuke melihatmu begini kan?" Inopun ikut menenangkan Sakura.

"Terimakasih teman-teman." Sakurapun menangis dipelukan Ino dan Hinata.

* * *

Gimana ceritanya?  
Sad kah? Maaf kalao gaje dan alur kecepetan dan.. dan… yaahh silahkan kalian yang menilai ^^

Jangan lupa review yaaaa ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
This Story By Park Hirinko  
- When You're Gone-

Helllloooo Minna-san ^^  
I was making a story, sad story maybe :D  
Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Avril – When you're gone.  
Happy reading ^^  
Don't forget review ^^

Chapter 6 (Final) Publish….

* * *

2 days later

"Aniki? Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura

"Mau ke Rumah sakit, ngambil baju-baju Sasuke yang ketinggalan disana." Jawab Itachi

"Ah, biar auk saja."

"Hm.. baiklah."

**SAKURA POV**

Setelah itu akupun berangkat ke Konoha Hospital, tempat dimana Sasuke dirawat dulu. Mengingatnya… itu membuatku flashback dan rindu padanya. Padahal dia belum lama meninggalkan auk dan teman-teman.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dan membereskan baju-baju milik Sasuke, auk tidak segera pulang, tetapi…

"Sasuke…" gumamku pelan sambil melihat kasur yang dulu Sasuke tempati, saat dia dirawat.

Akupun mulai mengigat masa-masa dulu, saat auk pertama mengenal Sasuke.

Kau ingat? Dulu auk selalu sendirian, tak pernah terpikir untuk membagi masalahku denganmu, dengan teman-temanku. Tapi setelah auk mengenalmu, auk mulai menjadi terbuka. Dan, sejak saat itu auk ingin selalu disampingmu, bersamamu.

Tapi… tapi kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan auk sendirian? Kini tidak ada legi orang yang dapat memahami diriku seperti dirimu. Apa kau lihat Sasuke? Kau lihat betapa auk membutuhkanmu saat ini? Tanpa sadar, air mataku terus mengalir.

"Nona.. Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya seorang suster yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ah, iya suster. Terimakasih." Jawabku sambil menghapus airmata dan segera keluar kamar tersebut.

Saat diperjalanan pulang, auk melewati taman dimana auk dan Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu. Akupun berniat untuk kesana. Sesampainya disana, akupun duduk disebuah bangku, dimana auk dan Sasuke sering duduk disana. Sesaat kemudian auk merasakan suatu perasaan, yang akupun tak tahu perasaan apa itu

'Auk tidak pernah merasakan perasaan apa ini, semua ini mengingatkanku kepadamu, Sasuke. Dan baju yang kau tinggalkan ini, wanginya sama dengan wangimu.' Gumamku pelan.

'Kini.. tidak adalagi sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang dulu selalu menyemangatiku dan membuat perasaanku lebih baik.I Miss You Sasuke."

"Sampai kapanpun, kau akan selalu jadi cintaku Sasuke. Kau adalah sebagian dari hidupku. I Love You."

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok__  
__I miss you_

__-END-

* * *

FINISH!

Maaf update lama :D  
Biasa… banyak tugas sekolah ini :P *jadi curhat*

Makasih buat yg udh review ^^

Chap ini jangan lupa di review ya ^^


End file.
